Mindstate
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: An old fanfic that I never got to put up until now.


Mindstate

Chapter 1:

Approaching the remains of the Leaf Village came a strange looking man. He was wearing a beat-up blue gi with black pants. He had short orange hair and on his back was a giant scroll. So this is the Leaf. Said the man. What a bore. He then made his way towards the village. He arrived at the Hokage's tent to find he had left. So Danzo is already gone. He continues towards the cemetery. He made his way to the Hokage's grave sight. Just as he made his way to the Fourth's grave he heard a voice.

Hey, what are you doing here? Said the voice. The man turned around to see who it was that call to him. It was a young lady that looked to be from the Hyuga clan. She then dropped into an attack pose and said. Well what is it you want?

Well young lady, I am looking for someone. He said. He then look out a photo and showed it to her. The photo looked it was eight years old but the moment she show it she recognized the person.

She then charged the man who managed to get out of the way. She then said. What do you want with Naruto?

Naruto huh. So that is his name. Well I am sorry but it is not concern. Just then she charged him again trying to thrust her palm into him but he kept dodging. While dodging he managed to say. Calm down, I mean him no harm.

You don't. She said. Then why do you want with him?

Well if you are not going to let me go otherwise, fine I am Hizato Sakomato and I am from the Land of Whirlpool. He said. I wish to fine him because he is in danger.

Fine I will take you to him. She said. Oh and the name is Hinata Hyuga. Hinata then lead Hiztro to Naruto. When they got there they watched as Naruto was beating on a tree. Oh Naruto. She said.

Just then Hizato jumped down and landed next to him. Who are you? Naruto asked.

He then took a knee and then said. I am Hizato Sakomato; I have come to meet you and tell you that you are in danger.

What am I in danger of? Naruto asked.

Yourself. He said.

Myself, how is it that I am in danger of myself? Naruto asked.

Your not having to will to kill Sasuke Uchiha is one reason. He said.

What? You expect me to kill Sasuke. No I will not even if he is part of the Akatsuki, I will not kill him. Naruto said.

I understand but you may wish to change your tune. Hizato said. Since you my not have a choice. Naruto looked to the ground depressed. But then Hizato spoke up. As such I think it is time that you get ready in case.

What can you do? Naruto asked.

Nothing. Nothing except this. He then got up and placed the scroll standing up next to him. In this scroll are the most prized techniques of the Whirlpool. I am willing to let you take a look and learn a few of them. But there is one condition.

And that is? Naruto asked.

You will have to fine a way to learn a lifetime's worth of knowledge in one week. Hizato said.

Naruto looked at him shocked.

Chapter 2:

One week to learn a life's worth of knowledge. Naruto said aloud. But there is no way. Even with Shadow Clone Jutsu there is no way. That's it! There is no way of learning a lifetime's worth of knowledge in one week because you are always learning new as long as you are alive.

Your right. Hizato said. But I was serious about you learning a lifetime's worth of knowledge.

Are you serious? I mean how can I do that? Naruto said.

Come on. I heard a lot about you, you are very creative. Hizato said.

Naruto then sat down on the ground and started to think. Then it hit Naruto. He then started to meditate. Then the seal that sealed the Nine-tails started to glow yellow. Then chakra entered his body. Naruto then stood up and then said. I have done it in one day.

I see. He said. Very well. Bring all the people you trust in the village to the forest and we will begin. With that said he disappeared.

Hinata, you can come down here. Naruto said.

She jumped down next to him. Naruto, I…

Hinata we do not have time we have to search out all our friends. Naruto said.

Ok. She said. The two of them then rocketed off.

The next day Naruto and his friends were in the forest waiting for Hizato. Where can this Hizato be? Asked Kiba.

My we have a nice collection of ninja. Hizato said from a top a tree. So Naruto are you ready.

Yes. He said. But tell me why bring my friends.

They are needed. He said. Trust me. He then performed hand signs then chakra started to leave all of their bodies and then went into the ground.

What was that? Asked Choji. Just as he said that hundreds of thousands of masked figures shot out of the ground.

What are these things? Shikamaru asked.

I can't beleve it? Tenten said. These are the Mastergolems.

What is a Mastergolem? Naruto asked.

In the war there were missions so dangerous that they can not risk living ninja so they made this Mastergolems. Hizato said. Naruto, you are to fight this Mastergolems.

Why me? Naruto asked.

Simple, to learn on the fly. Hizato then throw his scroll to Naruto and the moment he caught it he felt weird.

Why do I feel weird? Naruto asked.

You are too transported to an area that I set up. He said. This way no one to disturb you. Oh and Naruto you will have on hour to read and memorize the scroll before the Mastergolem are sent out. With that Naruto disappeared.

So what is it that you did not tell Naruto? Sakura asked.

I lacked to tell him that the Mastergolems are linked to the person whom chakra was used. Like yours. Like all of you.

So that is how we are getting stronger. Lee said as the Mastergolems left.

Now listen there is something you all should know. Hizato said. As you may already know Sasuke Uchiha is in with the Akatsuki. But what you don't know is that he has been ordered to go to the Summit of Kages to assassinate them.

What? They all said. Then Sakura said. Why didn't you tell Naruto?

If I did then he would not have been keen on training. He said.

But he will think of he has no limit of time. Hinata said. What if he over does it?

Then in an instant Hizato disappeared and reappeared in front of Hinata. He then said. Hinata, calm it down. You have to remember Naruto is strong. Your worry is valet but not needed at this time. Plus you will need to be strong.

Why is that? Hinata asked.

Since you all are the nearest thing to a family to Naruto so you will receive training that will be just as extreme as Naruto's. Hizato said.

This sounds great. Lee said. I can't wait to show those Mastergolem my stuff.

Don't worry, you won't. Hizato said. Since they are all either destroyed or being used Naruto.

What a shame. Lee said.

So when do we begin? Asked Kiba.

As soon as possible. Hizato said.

Chapter 3:

Just as Naruto arrived in the area he was to train in he got up and took the scroll and began to read it as he made his way to a different area. This way the Mastergolem will take awhile to get me. Naruto said. Now I have to memorize as much as I can. Naruto then stopped and used the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu, then he laid the scroll out and as each of his clones and he read the scroll Naruto was taken to see the Fox.

**So you are desperate enough to take the help of a stranger and you ignore my help.** The Fox said. **That is pathetic.**

Well it is not like I can trust you. Naruto said. Every time I used your power it hurts my friends, not to mention myself.

**What do you expect, I am a demon.** The Fox said. **But tell me, why is it that you trust this Hizato person?**

It is none of your business but since you asked. I am not sure it's just that when he spoke to me he did not look like someone that wished to trick me. Naruto said. Why would an all powerful demon like yourself care?

**Listen; if you die I die with you.** The Fox said. **Also he gives off the some type of vibe as the Death God. **

Listen, Fox. Naruto started. I have other things to do but while I am here I think you and I should have a different type of relationship.

**Is that so?** The Fox said. **Yes, for the first time we are in agreement. If that is the case then let's get terms down.**

Alright how about this. Naruto said. You will help me by giving me your chakra to help me heal and help me mention my clones longer and I will find a why to give you a taste of freedom. What am I saying, you can't be trusted and there is no way of doing that.

Just then both of them picked up information that Naruto's real body was reading.**Soul Body Jutsu.** **Seems there is a way. **The Fox said. **There is a technique used to bring spirits into physical form. This is the deal for now. I will allow you use of most of my chakra while you train to use as you wish, but in that time my soul will be placed into a soul body for the time that you are training. I won't bug you and you leave me alone. So it is a deal?**

Okay but while in this soul body you will be in a human form. Naruto said.

**It sickens me but anything to stretch my legs. Alright deal. **The Fox said.

Alright. Naruto said. Just give me a minute for something.

**Hurry it up.** The Fox said.

Fine. Naruto said. Oh and before I go. It is a little lame calling you Fox. Do you have a name?

**When I became a tailed beast I left behind my name. **He said. **But if you wish to call me by a name then call me Genkuro.**

Fine, later Genkuro. Naruto said as he entered a different mindscape. This one was an exact match to Team Seven's training area. There sitting on top the center post was Naruto's dad, Minato Namikaze. Hey dad.

So you called me here by using your knowledge of Sage Mode in gathering chakra. The Fourth said. That was a creative why off thinking. But why am I still here?

I may accept why you did what you did but you still own me sixteen years of father son bonding so you will make it up to me. Naruto said.

And how will I do that? He asked.

I have made a mindscape for you to train a copy of my inner-self. Naruto said. I will use the concept of the Shadow Clone Jutsu so when you are done I will get all the information.

Alright Naruto I will do as you asked. Minato said.

Thanks dad. With that Naruto left a clone and returned to reality. Once there he walked over to a fallen tree and using the design provited carved the Soul Body. Once done Naruto performed the necessary hand signs. He then said to the Fox. Alright Genkuro, I have begun the jutsu.

**Thanks. **He said. **Now I will be able to feel free once more. **Red Chakra came out of all the Narutos bodies into the "doll." Then the soul body took form. It took the form of a tall man. He had long wild red hair and was wearing a fishnet shirt with black pants. Over it his shirt he wore an opened red and gold jacket. The figure fell to the ground then he got back to his feet. He then opened his eyes revealing he had red cat-like eyes. He then stretched and said. Hope you don't mind that I kept the eyes.

Whatever. Naruto said. Just get use to it. Remember it is temporary.

We'll see about that. He said.

Just go and enjoy yourself. Naruto said. Just not too much.

Yeah, yeah I know. Genkuro said as he left.

Just as he left the Mastergolems arrived. Well let's get this over with. Naruto said and he and his clones entered battle.

Chapter 4:

A week had past since Naruto has started his training. Meanwhile we see Hinata and Neji sparring in the woods. Neji launched a thrust but Hinata intersected it and then pinned him down then followed up with a kick. That was a good move. Neji told Hinata.

Thanks, but you could have countered it. Hinata said. I thought I asked that you don't take it easy on me.

But Lady Hinata, I am fighting you at full strength. Neji said. All that I am doing is I am holding off of killing you.

But how is that possible. Hinata said.

Interesting. Said Hizato as he suddenly appeared sitting between the two of them.

Hizato, how do you always manage to do this? Neji asked.

Can't say. He said. But what I can say is that Hinata is really strong. You have been holding yourself back all these years.

That is not likely. Neji said. Sure when she was placed in battle with Lady Hanabi she did not wish to harm her and turned out losing but against me, I saw what her base strength is. There is no way that she can be as strong as you say. Neji said.

There is one way. Hizato said. But I have a question for you Hinata. Was your mother's name Sukuki?

Yes, but how would you know? Hinata asked.

That is the name of a woman that Kushina befriended in the village. Hizato said.

Who is Kushina? Hinata asked.

She is a kunoichi born in the Whirlpool but settled down in the Leaf. He said.

What does Hinata's mother have to do with why she is so strong? Neji asked.

Simple. Hizato said. Hinata would you mind showing me your back?

Why do you need to see my back? She asked.

You will have to trust me. Hizato said.

Alright. She said. She then removed her jacket and started to raise her shirt. She had gotten as for as her middle back when she was told to hold it.

Alright tell me if you fell something. Hizato said as he pumped chakra into her.

Yes, I fell like there is something there. What is it? Hinata asked.

Don't worry. It is a Chakra Suppression Seal. He said. Yes so that is why?

What is this seal all about? Hinata asked as she lowered her shirt.

It suppresses one's chakra so to in sure that the wearer can handle to power. He said. It is a training tool used for ninja's born in the Whirlpool.

Then way do I have one? Hinata asked.

Simple. Kushina must have taught it to Sukuki. He said.

Does Lady Hanabi have one too? Neji asked.

No, I could tell. Hizato said. Now Hinata do you wish for me to remove it?

What will happen to me? She asked.

This is a theory but you will be able to use your chakra more useful. He said.

Then do it. Hinata said.

Alright. Hizato said as he took out a black backless shirt. Go in that cave and change into this so I can see the seal better.

Hinata did so. She then sat down back to him and then Hizato turned to Neji and said. Please some privacy. Neji then left then Hizato performed hand signs and then put his hand just above Hinata's back. Then Hinata felt a pain for a moment then it faded along with the seal. How do you feel? He asked.

I feel the same. Hinata said.

Well let's see. Hizato then jumped in front of her and throw a kunai at her and then out of reflex she tried to deflect it but she cut in half. I say you are stronger then ever. My guess is that she did this so to insure that you will always be safe.

Thank you Hizato. Hinata said. Now I wish to train.

Alright. Hizato said as he disappeared. He reappeared a top the Hokage's Faces. You can came out I can sense you.

Just then from behind him was Genkuro. So how long have you known I was here?

Since the moment you took breath again. Hizato said. So how is he doing?

I'm not his keeper. It's the other way around. Genkuro said. But I am worried. He is getting strong.

He has the Chakra Suppression Seal on him. He said.

I know. Genkuro said.

Not for long. Hizato said. Since the seal was made by to master then I will be able to remove it from here. He used the hand signs and then he said. You better be care full.

Just then Genkuro felt extreme pain. **You bastard you did that on purpose.**

Yes I did but you would have deserved worse. He said.

What ever. Just remember I may not be able to kill you but you can still be killed. With that Genkuro disappeared.

Man that was close. Hizato said.

Chapter 5:

Soon after that we see Lee training like always with Might Guy. Then while training Guy saw something in the counter of his eye. Alright show yourself. He said.

Then out of nowhere Hizato appeared.

Hizato! Lee said. It is okay, he is not here to hurt us.

Then why is it that he is here? Guy asked.

I am not allowed to tell but I have a question. He said. Are you Lee's sensei?

Yes I am. Guy said. So you are interested in fighting Lee or being trained by me as well.

I am here to thank you for not giving up on him since he is a strong ninja with a chakra level that is only surpassed by Naruto Uzumaki's.

Hearing this both Lee and Guy were shocked. The Lee asked. If that is the case then why is it that I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu?

Well from what I can tell you suffer from a rare disorder. Hizato said. At birth your chakra network must not have developed right.

Is there a treatment? Asked a hysterical Guy.

Lee came here please. Hizato asked. Lee did as he was asked. Then Hizato had him remove the top of his training suit. Good. It was done.

What was done? Lee asked.

Those how suffer from the disorder will never be able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu so to increase there taijutsu to beyond the levels of normal. A seal is used to store up chakra since the time the seal was placed.

But how was this placed on me? Lee asked.

Well let's see. Hizato said. I don't know but what I can tell you is that if the seal is not removed by the end of the week you will no longer be able to use chakra and that includes your physical strength.

What will I do? Asked Lee.

Calm down. I can remove it. Hizato said.

Really alright do it. Lee said.

Alright but you should know that you still won't be able to use ninjutsu or genjutsu.

I don't care as long as I will be able to still be a ninja. Lee said.

Alright. It is done. Hizato said.

Just then Lee felt like his body was going to explode. Lee! Guy said. But then Hizato took hold of Guy's shoulder and then pulled him back. What are you doing? Lee needs help.

No. He needs to sort out everything on his own. Hizato said. Trust me.

Just then Lee got back to his feet. He then said. I am ready to continue training.

Alright Lee. Guy said. Let's begin with…

Hizato then interrupted him and said. Twenty-four hours of meditation.

What? Guy said.

Then Lee said. Can I meditate while I train my body?

Sure. Hizato said.

Alright. Lee said just as he started off on a run.

Hizato then left.

Elsewhere at the Nara Compound. So how is the situation going? Shikamaru asked Hizato as they played Shoji.

It is going better then I thought. Hizato said. I would not have expected things to go this well.

Tell me. Why haven't you been focusing on me? Shikamaru asked.

Simple. Hizato said. I know that your strength comes from not your body but your mind. As such training your body would be a difficult task.

So since that is the case how about I have the information on Sasuke and his team? Shikamaru said.

I would but I can't. Hizato said.

It's because you have no information on how they fight right? He asked.

Yes. But don't worry it will be okay. Hizato said.

Tell me. Shikamaru asked. What is the connection with the Leaf Village and the Land of Whirlpool?

I just knew you would ask. Hizato said. Well it started around thirty or so years ago. The war was winding down. Prior to that all the villages in the Land of Whirlpool was destroyed. The Leaf village offered the people of the Whirlpool a place to stay till the war ended. As thanks for this many of the ninjas that were from the Whirlpool joined ranks with the Leaf and fought along side them. One of this ninja was a kunoichi by the name of Kushina. She got close to the members of the Leaf, especially one in particular. So when the war ended she desisted to stay and settled down.

So I guess this one ninja and her had a child how lives in the village. Shikamaru said. So does Naruto know?

You are a smart one. Hizato said. No he does not know who his mother was. But it is for the best. If he knew he may have left the village in search for answers.

Yeah, you're right. Shikamaru said. So why is it that you are willing to do all you did for us? You don't seem to have any connections yourself.

That is my business. Hizato said. It seems you win. He then disappeared.

He is troublesome. Shikamaru said as he made his winning move.

Chapter 6:

Another week has passed and Naruto was standing in the center of defeated Mastergolems. He looked around and then made his way towards the near by forest. He then said. Alright Genkuro, it is time for you to go back.

Just then he jumped down and then said. Sorry there is no way I am going back to that cage. I am going to do as I please. We may still be linked but I will do as I wish.

Just then Naruto charged in with a Rasengan in hand and struck him back. I will not let you get your way.

How is it that you hit me and did not feel it? Genkuro asked. Not to mention use one hand for to form the Rasengan.

I have my methods. Naruto said. Now return to your cage.

Why must I go back? The Fox asked. I mean we are still bond together.

It is because I can't trust you. Naruto said.

Good point. Genkuro said as red chakra came out of him and entered Naruto. His body then turned back to its wooden form. Naruto then took the "doll" and sealed it into a scroll.

Naruto then walked over to the giant scroll and then he picked it up and then transported back to the Leaf. He then started into the village. Naruto was walking and he heard something. He made his way there and then he saw that Hinata and Sakura were sparring. He then went on top of a near by cliff and watched the fight.

Sakura charged in with a punch but Hinata jumped out of the way and then throw a kunai but Sakura throw one of her own to intercept it. Just then they heard clapping. They both looked to the source and they were surprised of who it was. Naruto! They both said.

Wow you two did great. Naruto said. He then jumped down in between them.

Naruto, are you okay? Hinata asked.

Of course Hinata. Naruto said. Why wouldn't I be? He then turned his attention to Sakura. So where is Hizato?

He is at the Hero's Memorial Stone. Sakura said.

Good. Naruto said. He then started to run towards the stone but he stopped and turned and said. Well came on Hinata.

Me. But why? She asked.

You are the first person that met him so it is only right that you came with me. Also the route there will be some good alone time.

Alright. Hinata said as she started to run. Then the two of them made their way to the stone.

When they got to the stone they saw Hizato standing in front of the stone. So you are back, Naruto. He said. So how was your training?

It went fine. Naruto said as he threw back the scroll. But more importantly, why was I training any way?

Guess I can't hold it off now. Hizato said placing the scroll on his back. Alright I have a location on Sasuke Uchiha.

What! Where is he? Naruto asked.

At this moment he is at the Summit of Kages plotting to kill all of them. Hizato said.

What! What would that do? Naruto asked.

Killing all the Kages would make it that Sasuke have no place to go even if he changes his ways. Hizato said.

Naruto then clutched his fist in anger. This makes no sense why would Sasuke even join with the Akatsuki.

I have an idea but I think you all should be told. Hizato said.

At that all of Naruto's friend come out from there hiding places. How long have you been here? Naruto asked.

We where here since Hizato told you about Sasuke. Sai said.

Well now that you are all here it is time to let you know but first. Hizato then performed hand signs and then placed his hand on the ground. I have placed a sound barrier. Now we can talk. Alright now though it is true that Itachi Uchiha killed his own clan minus Sasuke, it is not the full truth. You see, Itachi was ordered by the Third himself to kill the clan.

But why would the Old Man do that? Naruto asked.

The Uchiha clan was planning to rebel against the village and Itachi and Sasuke's father was the leader of this rebellion. Hizato said.

It makes sense. Shikamaru said. Why would the Third not sent out troubles to hunt him down unless he was in on it.

It that was true then why was Sasuke still alive. Lee asked.

Because Itachi would have felt bad being the one to kill all of his clan. Hizato said.

Well then it was pointless for Sasuke to kill him. Naruto said.

If he didn't have that then he may have taken his own like long ago. Hinata said.

Correct Hinata. Hizato said.

How knows of this? Naruto asked.

The two advisers and Danzo know the truth. Hizato said. Now Naruto, would you be ready to kill Sasuke?

Is it not like I have a choice? Naruto said. Sakura I will try my best to keep my promise but I…

It's okay. Sakura said. I just wish that you be safe.

Alright that is all. Hizato said as he lowered the barrier.

Just then Naruto collapsed. Hinata caught him. Naruto are you okay?

Hizato then walked over to him and said. He hasn't been sleeping to increase his training time. Hinata take him to you house. It is safer there.

Alright. Hinata said as she made her way home with Naruto in tow.

Chapter 7:

Naruto was fast asleep in the guest room of the Hyuga Compound. He started to wake up and he heard a beautiful sound. He got up out of bed to check the source of the sound. He walked out of the room and followed sound and when he came to the source he was surprised. The sound was Hinata singing. Naruto that sat down and listened to her voice. He could see she was making tea while singing. When she was done with her song Naruto clapped his hands. That was beautiful.

This startled Hinata. Naruto! You're up. She stood up and brushed herself off and said. I was not expecting you to be up so soon.

How long was I asleep? Naruto asked.

You fell asleep yesterday and you sleep through the night till morning. She said.

Is that so? Naruto said. Well since I'm up and clearly in your house. Do you have anything to eat?

Of course. Hinata said. As she ran to the kitchen and brought out two plates of food. She placed then on a table and said. Dig in.

Thank you. Naruto said. Then they both dug in to eat. After they finished eating Naruto got up. Thanks for the hospitality, but I should be going.

Actually Naruto. Hinata started. I was wondering something?

What is it? Naruto asked.

Well, the thing is I was wondering if you have ever wondered who your parents were. Hinata asked.

I never really thought about who they were. Naruto said.

Well, if you show them what would you do to them? Hinata asked.

Well I don't know about my mom but for my dad, I would give him a punch in the gut for what he let happen. Naruto said. Hinata can I share something with you?

Sure. Hinata said. You can trust me.

Your right I can. Naruto said. And I trust you not to tell anyone, promise.

Alright I won't tell anyone, promise. Hinata said.

Alright. Naruto said. Well you remember when you jumped in to battle to protect me. You now when you revealed to me that you love me. Hearing this made Hinata blush but she gave a nod. Well after seeing you hurt so badly, I could not control myself. I turned unleashed the Six-Tails state and started to attack Pain with more anger. I had him on the ropes so much that he had to trap me in some miniature moon and I had to use the Eight-Tails state to get out. While in there I was about to unless the full power of the Nine-Tails.

What happened? Hinata asked.

Well sometimes the Fox tries to convince me to use his power in a mindscape. Naruto said. Well in that mindscape at the time I was about to remove the seal till.

Till what? Hinata asked.

Till the spirit of the Fourth Hokage stopped me. Naruto said.

How it that possible? Hinata asked.

He set up a precaution if the seal was about to be undone. Naruto said. but that is not why I am telling you this.

Then why did you mention this? Hinata asked.

Well he told me that he was my dad. Naruto said.

This shocked Hinata. So that means…

Yes I am the son of the Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. Naruto said. So does this change me in your eyes?

Hinata shock her head. No, you are the some old Naruto to me. And I see why you don't wish to tell people first because of you being about to talk to the demon and then the whole talking to a spirit.

Also when I became Hokage, I want it by my own skill. Naruto said. So you won't tell.

Of course. Hinata said. I won't betray your trust.

Thanks. Then Naruto leaned in and gave Hinata a kiss on the lips. And to answer your next question, I want to try at a relationship with you because since I was training and my mind was not on getting Sasuke back, I was thinking of you.

Really! Hinata said. Thank you Naruto. She then jumped on to him and kissed him back.

Hinata please, one step at a time. Naruto said.

She got off him. I'm sorry.

It's okay. Naruto said.

It's getting late. Hinata said. Let's get going. We are meeting inside the Hokage's Stone Faces.

Alright. Naruto said. The two of them then left for the faces.

Chapter 8:

The two of them arrived at the outside of the Faces. They found the secret entrance and went in it. When they got through, everyone else was there already. So you're finally here. Hizato said from the top of a ledge. So Naruto are you ready for the assignment.

Depends, what is it? Naruto asked.

You mission is to neutralize Sasuke and his team before they can kill the Kages of the five main Hidden Villages. Hizato said.

I'll do my best. Naruto said.

Good. Hizato said. Now let's work out a plan.

Isn't it obvious? Naruto said. We march there and warn them about the attack.

That won't help. Shikamaru said. Since they are all Kage level ninja they have the best of protection with them. Also since the Raikage is after Sasuke for blood it won't help.

Not to mention that since all the five Kages are there then the Tsuchikage who still bears a deep hate for the Leaf will think this is an attempt to trick the Stone into a false sense of security. Neji added.

And we don't now how the Mizukage will react. Said Shino.

You all make a point. Hizato said. We will have a four of five disadvantage.

But that makes no sense? Sakura said.

It does if Danzo is using this meeting as a way to draw the Akatsuki out of hiding. Naruto said. Isn't that right Sai?

You know I can't say any thing. Sai said.

Well Naruto I do agree that we should go there and give warning but I think we should be ready to act. Hizato said.

How will we do that? Tenten asked.

There is a jutsu that I learn in my travels that is used as a test. Hizato said. Get ready. He then performed hand signs and then a wave of chakra was sent through the cave. At that moment almost everyone of the Leaf ninja there feel to the ground. The only ones that were unaffected were Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Shikamaru.

What was that? Kiba asked.

That was the test. That wave of chakra was a test to see if you can stand the force of a Kage level source of chakra. Hizato said. It is a shame, Sakura you were so close but you were not strong enough. It is up to the four that are still standing to stop Team Hawk.

Team Hawk? Naruto asked.

That is what Sasuke and his team goes by? Hizato said. They use to go by Team Snake.

Well Team Hawk you will soon regret joining the Akatsuki. Naruto said.

Great, that's the spirit but first thing's first. Hizato said. You will have to be ready for anything. Especially you Natuto. You need a wardrobe change.

What is wrong with what I am wearing? Naruto asked.

Nothing. Just that your clothing is torn and are falling apart. Hizato said. Natuto looked at himself and knew he was right. Don't worry I now just the place. Everyone, go home and pack you ninja gear. We leave tonight.

They all shook there heads and said. Right!

That night they left the village and headed for a small abandoned cottage. Here it is? Hizato said.

What is here? Sakura asked.

Hizato then walked out to the cottage and opened the door and there was a fleet of stairs. Shall we? And then they all head down the stairs and was lead to another door. He opened this door and it lead into a large room full of weapons, ninja gear, and mission wear. Help yourselves. He said to them and then they all entered the room and stacked up. Naruto made his way to the clothing and found exactly what he wanted. Naruto then made his ways to the special weapons and found something that intruded him so he took it and was ready in his mind. Hizato then said. Here everyone take one of this cloaks. They help mask chakra. They all did what he said. Good now before we go on with the mission I have some business with an old family friend. They all then left the store room and then he led them to what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

What is this place? Hinata asked as they all started to walk in.

Yeah. Kiba said. Akamaru seems restless.

That is to be expected. Hizato said. After all, the owner keeps cats. Shush. I think the welcoming party is here.

They all turned to see two cats wearing vests. What do you want? Asked one of them.

Yeah, you don't belong here? Said the other one.

It's been a while you two. Hizato said.

Master Hizato. We did not expect you here? The first one said. What brings you here?

Business. He said. Take use to Lady Cat. If you don't I will have little choice but to subtract eight of each of your lives.

Alright, we get the message. Said the first cat. Then the two cats lead them towards a large door.

What is this place? Naruto asked.

You now how I said the Uchiha was planning a rebellion. This is one of there secret store houses. Hizato said.

So we are here? Naruto asked.

Not now? Hizato said. As they entered the room.

In front of them was an old lady with several cats around her. So Hizato, what brings you here? I can't afford to provide you with any free samples so don't asked.

Actually I am here to talk about one of your clients. He said.

So you are after Sasuke? She asked. You know if I talk about him then it would rude.

No need. Hizato said. As you can see I have a ninja hound so by now he has Sasuke's sent so I don't need to ask you that?

Then you are here and business of another nature?

Yes. I am looking for some in tell. Hizato said. I need a description of one of the people with Sasuke. Was one of them a girl with long red hair? Styled smooth on one side and choppy on the other side.

Why do you wish to now? She asked.

I just wish to know. He said.

Yes, there was? She said. So what is she to you?

Hizato got up and then said. Nothing at all. They then left.

Chapter 9:

They then made their way to the secret location of the meeting place of Summit of Kages. Hizato then suddenly stopped. What's wrong? Naruto asked.

I can sense Sasuke and his team. Hizato said.

What? Then let's go get him. Naruto said.

No, it's too soon. Hizato said. I'm going in alone.

But what was with all the training we went through. Naruto said.

It won't be for nothing. Hizato said. I just have some thing I need to take care of. The site of the meeting is a mile north-west from here. Get in position understand.

But we can help. Sakura said.

Just do it. Hizato said. If I don't return before Sasuke arrives follow the plan.

Alright. They all said.

Hizato then disappeared and the others then went to the meeting place and got into position. Meanwhile Team Hawk was being led to meeting place by the white half of Zetsu's body. This is as far as I go. He said. You are on your own. The meeting place is just south of her. Just search for the large chakra supply. With that said the white Zetsu left.

Let's go. Sasuke said. With that said they made way towards the meeting place.

They were moving but then Karin sensed something. Sasuke watch out. She then tackled Sasuke out of the way as kunai rained down from the tree tops.

Wow! And I though you would let those skills rust away by joining Orachimaru. Said a voice for a branch that was in front of them.

You! Karin said to herself.

Who is this guy? Suigutsu asked.

I don't know? Jugo said.

Well he is in the way. Suigutsu said. He drew his sword and charged at the ninja blocking their path.

Suigutsu don't. Karin said but too late.

The ninja then took a small scroll out and then opened. Then out of a poof of smoke a long, dual edged sword appeared in his hand. Using it he blocked Suigutsu's attack and then pushed him back cutting him straight down the middle and even though Suigutsu returned to his old seal he was still weaken.

What Type of ninja is he? Suigutsu asked.

Just then the Ninja changed at Suigutsu. Karin ran in-between and then when he struck his sword down Karin stopped the attack by grabbing and twisting his wrist and disarmed him.

He then disappeared and then reappeared away from Karin. Very good. You must have learned a lot. He said.

I learned from the best Hizato. Karin said.

Just then he trusted his sword into her shoulder and said. You have long last that right when you joined Orachimaru. He pulled the sword out and then tossed his sword into an attacking Jugo's chest missing the vital organs and pinned him to a tree.

Oh. I can't move. Jugo said.

Here is my chance. Sugutsu said as he charged in and delivered a slash of his sword. But then Hizato grouped his arm and then tossed him aside. How? Who are you? He asked.

I am Hizato Sakomato. He said. And I am… he then disappeared, grabbed his sword out from Jugo and then swung his blade to intercept Sasuke's attack. Your worse nightmare.

Hizato fought will all of them at once. He laid many hits but nothing that would allow him to have a quick win. He was driven to a point in which he was unable to fight back and was lying against a tree. Then Sasuke asked. Why is it that you wished to face us?

Hizato said. I have a strict code. My ninja way.

What is it? Sasuke asked.

To never go against my word. Hizato said before he passed out.

Wow, he but up a fight. Suigutsu said. I would not be surprised if he actually could have stopped us.

Suigutsu don't say such a thing. Karin said. After all Sasuke, had the situation taken care of, right?

Let's get this over with. Sasuke said. And with that they all then headed for the meeting place.

Once they were far gone, Hizato got up and shook off the battle damage. Well that was fun.

Chapter 10:

In the meeting room all of the Kage's were negating the situation and what action to use.

I say we gather all our forces and invade the Rain. Since that is where this Pain character that attack the Leaf was from then it only makes sense that the Rain is where the Akaksuki are to meet. The Raikage said.

Are you crazy? Asked the Tsuchikage. Even if we do gather up there is no way that our forces will work together.

Yes. Gaara, the Kazekage said. Though at this time we are on good terms with each other, bad blood is not easily washed away.

I second what Lord Raikage is suggesting. Danzo said. However we should recruit all allies to do this.

But isn't the Rain an ally to the Leaf still. Gaara said.

True but that was to create on opening to use. Danzo said.

Lord Mizukage, you have yet to give your opinion. The Tsuchikage said.

That is because of his Land's location it is in no threat to our worries. The Raikage said.

Lord Mizukage does not need to say a thing to you or anyone. Said one of his guards.

We need to make a decision. Danzo said.

Let me help you with that. Said a voice. Next thing you know Danzo had a lighting spear through him.

Sasuke. Danzo managed to get out. So you have came here. That makes killing you easier.

I was going to say the some for you. Sasuke said. But just then Danzo turned to dust and the body of one of his guard was in his place. Where is he? Sasuke then took his sword and stuck it in the ground and then all the guards in the room collapsed and Team Hawk showed himself. Fill the Kages. Then we go after Danzo. They then tried to attack. The Kages were ready to defend themselves but then in front of each of them a cloaked ninja appeared and sent Team Hawk flying.

One of the cloaked ninja then said. Sakura you and the others get the Kages out of here. Just then nine came running and got the Kages out of there.

I'm going to find Danzo. Sai said. As he disappeared.

Right. Said the first of the cloaked ninja. Let's go. And with that the four cloaked disappeared.

Some distance away, Team Hawk was getting up from the attack. What was that? Suigutsu asked.

Isn't it obvious, some dumb punks got the drop on us. Karin said. I can't believe that they got the beat on us. Just then the four cloaked figures appeared. Speak of the devils. Who in the hell are you guys.

Sasuke then stepped forward and said. I may not be able to tell how you three are but I can tell from the moment I was hit. So we meet again, Naruto.

When he said then Naruto lowered his hood and said. See Sasuke we still have a bond.

That bond is gone. Sasuke said.

But was replaced with another one. Naruto said. I will stop you Sasuke. That is a promise. And I will be keeping it.

You can try. Sasuke said.

As he said that Suigutsu tried to attack Naruto but as he was about to attack one of the cloaked ninja jumped between them and then delivered a kick to him turning him to water. Dragging his sword with him he returned to his team.

You idiot. Karin said. Why did you do that? Sasuke could have taken care of him by himself.

Shut up you crazy bitch. Suigutsu said.

This really got on Karin's nerves and if it wasn't for Jugo holding her back she would have beat Suigutsu for what he said. Calm down. Jugo said. We should be working as a team.

Karin then calmed down and said. I just you are right.

Just then they heard a laugh. They looked to see that it was Naruto that was laughing. Wow Sasuke you can pick them.

Well way don't your team show themselves. Sasuke said. With that said the rest of them removed there hoods. So you have a lazy quitter, a hyperactive brawler, and a shy disgrace of a ninja. With you we have a team of losers. Naruto was about to charge in himself but Hinata grabbed his arm and after looking to who it was he let himself calm down.

Big talk Sasuke. Naruto said. How about so action.

Sasuke, I say we attack them together. Karin said. We'll help you get past them. Just then Sasuke pushed Karin. She went far. What was that for? She asked but then she saw it. A Shadow?

Shikamaru is a shadow user from the Nara clan. Sasuke said. If he got you then…

I would be trapped. She completed the thought. _This guys are really serious. _Hey why are you doing this. You Hokage got away… Before she could say anymore Naruto some how appeared behind he with Naruto still standing with the others. She then punched it but it disappeared into smoke. Then another one appeared from underground and delivered a kick to her jaw sending her straight into Suigutsu before disappearing into smoke. After Suigutsu turned back to normal Naruto then said in an aggrieved voice. Don't you dare call that jerk Hokage. But I digress. I will stop you Sasuke, you and your team.

Naruto, I heard that you defeated Pain. Sasuke said. Had help from you demon friend.

Naruto did not use or need the Nine-Tails, not even to beat you. Lee said.

Lee, shut you mouth. Naruto said. And I say that killing Itachi would be so much easier with both a curse mark and Orachimaru's help.

I see what you are saying. Sasuke said. Well that is no longer an issue. With that he turned around and showed them that he no longer had the curse mark. He faced Naruto again and said. I need a moment to ask my team some thing.

Naruto had an idea of what it was. Fine but make it quick. Naruto said.

Let's get them? Suigutsu said.

Not now? Sasuke said. He then whispered something to them and then Sasuke spoke up. Alright, how about a bet. If you win I will surrender to you and Team Hawk will join you. But if we win we are going to turn you over to the Akatsuki. So it is a deal?

We are going to fight you bet are not but I feel better if you have your word that you will keep you end.

This is how serious. Sasuke then charged at Naruto and then took something from him. Naruto checked for all his things and then he found what was missing. He then looked at Sasuke seeing that he had taken his old headband. He then tied the headband across his forehead. How it that?

Naruto then straitened his own headband and then said. Alright it is a deal but will they keep the promise.

They will have no choice since I will not be there to make sure they don't rip each other apart. Sasuke said.

There is no way I will sit back while I am able to fight. Suigutsu said.

Then how about I fight you. Lee said.

Lee are you sure? Naruto asked.

Yes. He said. I did not train so hard just to stand around.

Alright Lee. Naruto said. He then took out something. Here.

What is it? Lee asked. When he took a grasp of it, it extended to full length.

It is a special spear. Naruto said. It condenses for easy storage but don't let that fool you it is made of strong stuff. You will need this.

Why? He asked.

Then Suigutsu spoke up. Because he can tell that this sword is The Executioner's Blade, Zabuza's old sword, now mine.

I meant to ask. Naruto said. Why did you go after that sword?

The Swords of the Seven Swordsmen have always been passed down for generations. Suigutsu said. Now there is not more time to talk. He then drew his sword and charged. Lee took hand of the spear and charged to intersect. The two of them exchanged strikes.

Man this will take forever. Karin said. She then saw an opening and then throw a kunai but a kunai from a different direction stopped Karin's. She looked to find it was Shikamaru that did that. What was that for?

You don't get it? Shikamaru said. Both men praise themselves on there fighting styles. To interrupt that with out reason is an insult to them. Not that you would understand respect.

Why you? Karin said but then she relived that she was trapped in a shadow possession.

Let's give this two their space. Shikamaru said as he ran Karin out of range to interfere.

_So I'm the only one here to protect Sasuke now?_ Jugo said.

Looks like things are getting too heated here? Sasuke said. Naruto let's move to a new venue for the fight.

I was thinking the same. Naruto said. Let's go.

With that the Four of them ran to a now location for the fight.

Chapter 11:

They reached an open field. So are you ready? Sasuke asked drawing his sword.

Almost. Naruto said. He then grabbed his cloak and throw it aside. With it off it reveled Naruto wearing his orange and black outfit with a red jacket with black flames along the bottom. Also on his back was a sword that looked strange. Now I am ready.

Some distance away in hiding Danzo stood in range of Sasuke to strike him with a kunai. Good bye, Uchiha. He threw a kunai but then an ink rat took the hit and stopped it. Behind him stood Sai. Why did you stop me? Danzo asked.

Sai then said. Wouldn't be better to kill the ninja that killed a hero then to kill him for the sake of your own gain.

You are right. Just then the remaining Leaf Ninja 11 that got the Kages out of the way.

There he is? Let's get him. The Raikage said. But he was then stopped. He turned to see it was the Mizukage. Why you?

Just then the Mizukage did something that he did not throughout the entire meeting. Lord Raikage, if memory serves that boy that is facing him is Naruto Uzumaki. He said. They were on the some team at one point. As such old memories may prevent him from killing him. It that is the case, we can have him questioned to find your brother.

You never spoke in the meeting, why now? Asked Gaara.

I despise the fact that it took this long for use to talk with each other. He said as he started off. Weapon mistress, Hyuga cadet, please follow me. He then left with Neji and Tenten following him.

What is with him? the Tsuchikage said.

Meanwhile back to Naruto and Sasuke's fight. Naruto was countering Sasuke very well despite Sasuke landing some major hits. _Something seems strange._ Naruto said to himself. Naruto then used Shadow Clone Jutsu to formed two shadow clones to form a Wind Rasengan. Then one of the clones tossed Naruto towards Sasuke. Sasuke countered by charging in with a Chidori. Just as they were about to collide Naruto saw that Sasuke winced. This gave Naruto the chance to strike Sasuke sending him back. So you have it. Naruto said. The Mangekyo Sharigan.

I don't now how you know of it but it does not matter. Sasuke said. I need these eyes of mine. Sasuke then charged in with another Chidori but Naruto then used one hand to create a Rasengan. And after sidestepping Sasuke's attack struck him with it.

Sasuke, is this power really worth it. Naruto asked.

You would not say that if you know what I did? Sasuke said.

So you napped a ninja from the Cloud. Naruto said. I don't care.

The two of them charged and each other exchanging blow for blow while talking. You know and you still wish to bring me back. Sasuke said. You really must think of me as a brother.

Your right. Naruto said. And as my lifetime rival and friend.

Friends? You and me. Sasuke said. You must be kidding. You were only the means for me to be able to become a ninja.

That my have been what it was at first but you and I developed a friendly rivalry. Naruto said. The two of them then stopped staring each other down. Think about it. I was someone that you wished to overcame and you were someone I wished to out do. You and I may not have the some background but despite that we tied together somehow?

Your right. Sasuke said. But I will not give up.

Man, and things were getting interesting. Said a voice out of nowhere. He then looked towards Jugo. How about this? Spirit Needle! With that a black needle was thrown at Jugo with out him knowing.

In that instant he started to go crazy. He unleashed his full transformation. He then charged at Naruto. Hinata then moved in and used her Protective Eight Trigram to knock him back.

Jugo, what is the matter? Sasuke asked. Just then he got hit by something. He then dropped his sword.

Sasuke are you okay? Naruto asked.

Sasuke then let out a scream of pain. As he was doing that his skin change to a brownish color, his finger nails grow slightly and sharpened, his hair grow in length and turned to a fade, and a black cross mark appeared on his face on top of the nose.

Sasuke, what is happening. Naruto asked.

Sasuke then looked straight of Naruto and his eyes turned black and except for the Sharigan. Then a white bone-like substance appeared started to take form. Then Sasuke looked up and then two large black feathered wings shattering his shirt and the robes. Then he looked at Naruto again and the substance finally took form. It looked like a hawk's head. Sasuke then charged at Naruto.

Naruto got hit but got away in time, before Sasuke could kill him. What is with you? Naruto asked.

He is under the control of me. Said a strange ninja who was floating in the air. The man has short and mess orange hair and was dressed in black pants and a violet jacket on. On his side he carries a saber.

Who are you? Naruto asked as he was dodging Sasuke.

The name is Rikai Ryusama. He said. And I hope you like my work.

Well I will stop Sasuke and snap him out of your control. Naruto said.

Try if you wish. Rikai said. He then disappeared.

At this time Sasuke unleashed a cascade of feather blades at Naruto. Naruto managed to avoid major damage but was hit by a few of them.

Hinata the screamed out. Naruto!

She was about to try and stepped in till Naruto said. No stay back. This is still my fight. I have to stop Sasuke. Plus it looks like you have you hands filled yourself.

At that Hinata looked to see that Jugo was getting up. Alright. Hinata said. She then charged in and did her best to stop him from attacking Naruto.

Now to get this fight started for real. Naruto said. Just as he said that Sasuke performed hand signs and then out from both hands came a chidori spear. He then charged at Naruto, stabbing and slashing. Naruto then had little choice. He then performed a hand sign and then his chakra took form around his arm it then spun around and then Naruto used it to block and counter Sasukes attack. Sasuke looked straight at him. You wish to now what this it right. This is a Jutsu based on the Rasengan it is meant for cutting. The Rasenken! The chakra around his left arm then became more pointed.

I will destroy you. Sasuke said. He then spread his wings and took flight. He then charged and went in to a spin. Death Raven Tornado. Like a drill he charged at high speed.

Naruto managed to survive the attack and got up in a stumble. I can't take this chance again.

Here is something you can take. Sasuke then did it again. But just as it was about to hit Naruto, Sasuke hit the ground and Naruto was not hit. What was that?

One of the first techniques I learned from Hizato. Naruto said. The Flash Step.

Just then Sasuke held his head in pain. No, can't let this stop me. He then summoned his chidori spears and then slashed at Naruto but Naruto dodged easily. He then grabbed something with his left hand and then reached to his back with his right.

At this point Naruto disappear and then reappeared behind Sasuke. A moment later Sasuke was on the ground covered with thousands of cuts. Sasuke looked towards Naruto and then saw his sword. You recognize it, right. Naruto then stabbed the sword in the ground. It's yours. It is part of you. Use it if you wish. Naruto then said. Remember it is not a victory unless it is by your own power.

Sasuke slowly walked up to the sword. Then slowly but surly he reached for it and then took hold of it. In that moment his turned back to normal till only the mask remained. Naruto, why did you not use that power before?

I have my reasons. Naruto said.

Sasuke removed the sword from the ground and then used the hilt to destroy the mask. So let's get started for real. Naruto could see that he was serious since he was using his Mangekyo Sharigan.

Naruto then closed his eyes and said. Alright, let's do it. Just then Naruto entered Sage Mode.

Then Jugo snapped out of his rage and turned back to his normal state.

Chapter 12:

Elsewhere, Lee and Suigutsu were fighting but Lee was having a hard time. You can't win. Suigutsu said. As long Executioner's Blade is in my hands you can't win.

That may be the case, but Executioner's Blade is not your's. Just then someone take the sword from Suigutsu's hands.

How did that? He said. But then he saw the robes. Oh Lord Mizukage, it's you. Would you mind returning that sword to me?

Not so fast, Suigutsu Hozuki. The Mizukage said.

So you know it was me? He said. So why did you take that sword from me, especially in the middle of a fight.

Well you did try and kill me with this very blade not long ago. The Mizukage said. But it can't be helped. I understand you intentions, but I can't let you just have this sword. Not without earning it.

What do I have to do? Suigutsu asked.

The Mizukage looked at Lee and said. You're Rock Lee, right.

Yes. He said.

Alright, Suigutsu continue this fight to the end using only Taijutsu and if I am impressed then I will let you keep Executioner's Blade.

Fine I was looking for some fun. He said.

Just then Lee placed his spear away.

What are you doing? The Mizukage asked. I gave you an edge and you got rid of it?

Blades won't work, neither will fists, but I rather fall with Taijutsu then fight a unfair fight. Lee said. he then took a fighting stance and said. let's begin.

Fine by me. Suigutsu said.

Then two of them exchanged blow for blow. Neither one of them giving the other an edge. They both fought way past there limits. I will not Lose. Lee said.

Same here. Suigutsu said. But you are in worse shape then I am.

That may be but I have a edge not even my sensei knows. Lee said.  
>And what is that? Suigutsu asked.<p>

Just then the area around Lee started to feel heavy. This chakra! The Mizukage said. It can't be.

Just then Lee charged in and then the fight continued. Lee was now winning. The hits were doing something. Suigutsu did not give in. he kept taking and redirecting but it was too much. But just as Lee was about to land the final hit. He crashed to the ground weak. Suigutsu was releaved. Then he sensed something caming at him. he grabbed it to see it was the Executioner's Blade. You deserve it. The Mizukage said.

Just then Neji and Tenten jumped in front of Lee and when to a defensive position.

Don't worry. Suigutsu said. I'm not going to finish him. He then fell to his bum. I am too weak. He then fell to sleep.

Just then the Mizukage then started off. What? Tenten said. Why are you leaving him? Isn't he a rouge from you village.

Yes, he is. But that is why I have to leave him here? He said. this confused her. The Mizukage removed his hat revealing he was two year older then she was and had long black hair. He and I are the same now? He then turn and left but Tenten noticed that under his robes was a katana and looked like it was of a strange design.

Then she overhead Suigutsu say in his sleep. Thank you Kensuta sempai.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke.

The two of them fought and it was escalating. They they both struck each other and landed into the ground resulting in the formation of two craters. They both got out of the craters but when they did that Naruto fell. At that moment a Kunai flew towards Sasuke. Sasuke was too week to stop the attack so he braced himself but then he felt something wet on his face. He could tell it was blood but the question was who's blood. Sasuke opened his eyes and was shocked as to who had shielded him. Sakura! But why?

Isn't is obvious, it my have started as a young girl's crush but at the time you let I was serious, I love you and despite what you do I will not stop loving… she then fainted do to the loss of blood.

Then in his anger He unleashed his Black Flames on Danzo. Ahhhh. See how he attacks me?

Sasuke. He heard a voice. It was Sakura. Don't kill him. It will only prove that you and he are the same.

With that he undid the flames. He then picked Sakura up and then walked her to the middle of the two craters. Hinata, Take here out of here.

Alright. She said with a defensive face as she did as she was asked.

Get up Naruto. He said.

Just then like nothing happened Naruto got up. I guess it was not a good idea of mine.

I know what Sakura said is true but how did you now that would work. Sasuke asked.

We have a man on the inside. But I guess it is time for the real fight. He then took out a scroll with a chain on it.

Just then Hizato appeared. Naruto don't.

But it was too late. Naruto then opened the seal and then out from it a man with red hair jumped out of it.

Man, I was not expecting to be let out so soon. Genkuro said.

Who are you? Sasuke asked.

Well you are looking at the one the only Nine-Tails Fox, Genkuro.

Just then Naruto took the hilt of his sword and knocked Genkuro on the head. You don't have to be in the battle. Naruto said.

But why… Oh I see. Genkuro then jumped over to Sakura. He then perform hand signs and started healing her.

Now let's end this for real. Naruto said. He then formed a giant orb of chakra.

So that is how you want it. Sasuke said. He then heated the area around him and held a hand out. Then out from his hand launched a white lighting. Grand Storm Chidori.

Then the chakra of the orb spun around and then Naruto launched it. Wind Style: Menacing Ball Rasengan. The two attacks collided but Naruto's attack won out. Sasuke was then slashed up by a ball of wind.

Elsewhere Shikamaru saw the result of the attack. So it is done. He said.

Let me go? Karin said who was hanging in the air by Shadow threads.

Alright. He said as he undid the jutsu. The fight is over. And remember.

I know? Let's go. She said.

Chapter 13:

At the seen of Naruto and Sasuke's battle. Sasuke was lying on the ground in pain. I can't believe that I lost to you Naruto. He said.

You put up a real good fight. Naruto said. He turned around and started to walk away. But then he and Sasuke surrounded of Anbu from all five nations. What is the meaning of this?

As instructed by Lord Danzo, Sasuke Uchiha must be killed. If you interfere we will have no choice but to take you out. Said one of the Leaf Anbu.

Just then then Mist Anbu bowed. They all looked to see the Mizukage walking up to Naruto.

You're the Mizukage right? Naruto asked.

Yes, and you are Naruto Uzumaki right. He said.

Yes. He said.

Well then, Men. Just then all the Mist Ninja took on a defensive perimeter around them against the others.

What is the meaning of this? Asked the Raikage.

Isn't it obvious? He is protecting Naruto and Sasuke. Gaara said as he and his troops did the same. Also the Anbu loyal to the past Hokages also take point.

This is war you are asking for. Said Danzo. Listion to your…

Naruto then said. Finish that sentence on you will be missing a tongue.

Why would you say something like that? Danzo asked.

I know at least two of your secrets. Naruto said. But let's take care of that later. We have other business that needs to be taken care of.

Just then Rikai appeared. Wow that was amazing. Naruto Uzumaki, being able to snap him out of my control with out killing him or removing the needle. That is amazing.

Sasuke forced himself to his feet and said. You liar. Sasuke said.

Sasuke. Naruto said.

Then Sasuke said. He did not control me…Sasuke then help his hand to his chest and said. all he did was reawaken Orachimaru's instanced.

No, it was your desire to defeat Naruto Uzumaki. Rikai said. Like how I strengthened Jugo's desire to kill. Now I will kill you all.

Why would you do that? Asked Naruto.

I have my own plans and I will not let the Akaksuki stand in my way. He said.

I don't care who you are but you will not interfere in our business. The Raikage said. With that all of his, the Tsuchikage's, and Danzo's forces charged at him.

He then charged them and using Taijutsu only killed the lot of them. You call that you're best? Rikai said.

He killed all of our troops with only taijutsu and he doesn't have a scratch. Danzo said.

You know, I think I'll use you as target practice. He then took out three kunai and throws them at the three Kages. Just then a giant sword was blocking the path of the Kunai. Rikai looked to see the rest of Team Hawk and Lee and Shikamaru entering the circle. Company. I hate company. He was about to draw his sword but then he had a blade to his throat. So we met again Hizato.

Yes we do. Hizato said. And if you value your life leave.

Very well. And with that Rikai disappeared.

After him! The Raikage said.

Leave him for now. He said. As he had a second large scroll with him and he put it down.

And who are you? Danzo asked.

Hizato Sakomato, formerly of the Whirlpool. He said.

Well thanks for the help. Danzo said.

Just then Danzo's one good arm was held to his back. Try and touch me again and I will take this arm from you. He said. He let him go and then disappeared and reappeared inside the circle and took a knee. Master Naruto, I am proud of you. You managed to Stop Sasuke with out killing him.


End file.
